


Exotic, Erotic, and Fae

by 5Chaos_Babe3



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Chaos_Babe3/pseuds/5Chaos_Babe3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie is a kunoichi. When her people are in need, she will do anything to safeguard them. While guarding her back, Reeve discovers just how far she's willing to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic, Erotic, and Fae

**Author's Note:**

> While the lack of any real content allows this to be set into the series at any point past Yuffie being revealed as the heiress to the Throne of Wutai, and really at any point after Cait Sith joins the party, this was originally intended to be set shortly after Aeris dies.

When Yuffie steps into the room and faces the older man, Reeve hates the calculating look in her eyes, the almost feral set to her body language. In the cold, uncertain light from the lightning of the storm, she looks fey and foreign, the untouchable and powerful Daughter of Leviathan. It is an intimidating and alluring sight, and Reeve forgets about Jacqi for an instant. His breath catches in his throat as a smirk appears on her face. Despite her long hours tonight, in the shadows she is flawless, and he struggles to remind himself that she is only sixteen.

"Do not forget," Yuffie states in a husky voice, her Wutai accent coating her words like honey, matching her strange appearance. This is not her normal voice, this is the voice of an exotic. Reeve grinds his teeth as he is forcefully reminded of Jacqui's presence.

This beauty is Yuffie, a teammate. He waits for the rest of the sentance, but it becomes apparent that no more is forthcoming.

"Of course I won't," Jacqi promises as he reaches for the slender ninja. 

Yuffie's smile is slow and seductive, a veil of shadows and promises in her eyes as she slowly drops her clothes from her body. Her breasts are small and perky and Reeve can now assure anyone that Yuffie was quite serious when she said she was hairless everywhere below the hair line except for brows and lashes. Her limbs appear impossibly long as she slides Jacqi's shirt off, kissing and licking and nipping her way across his chest. The red splotches on her arms and shoulders where he gripped her are readily apparent on her fair skin.

Reeve is aware that this is wrong, that watching his teammate, his _underage ___teammate have sex is wrong, but his body can't seem to care. He is also aware that if the others, with the possible exception of Nanaki, find out than he is a dead man, regardless of the theft of the materia. But as he watches Yuffie fall to her knees and take the other man into her mouth, he's having a hard time caring. Reeve both blesses and curses that he ensured that Cait Sith was equipped with excellent optics, because he sees more than he would have otherwise. He is uncomfortably aware that he is panting, but he is refusing to acknowledge the almost painful pressure against his zipper.

He squeezes his eyes shut, only to be assaulted by images of Yuffie kneeling naked between his legs, a coy smile on her face. His eyes snap open and he can no longer deny that even though it is wrong, so very wrong, Yuffie is very much capable of being sensual, erotic, and undeniably desirable. As he gives in and undoes his pants, he is grateful that he is in his home, and not the office, because this was not something he wants to share. He is already planning on deleting this from the transcripts he keeps, but a small part of him is already storing this away. 

For being drunk Jacqi has incredible stamina. Reeve's ears are ringing with the sound of Yuffie's groans and moans as she demonstrates her flexibility. His eyes are glued to the computer screen in front of him as she throws back her head in ecstasy as she comes apart. Reeve doesn't care if she is faking it or not, it triggers his own release. With a guttural moan his head falls back, his body shuddering as fantasy images dance across his eyes, of Yuffie wreathed in lightening and shadows with a come hither smile on her lips and fire in her eyes, fire that burned for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a larger one-shot, but I found it didn't quite fit in. At the same time, I was a too fond of the thing to just delete it. This also started as an experiment in citrus, but again, the actual scene didn't really fit in with the flow of the story, plus setting it up wasn't feasible given the conditions that ended up in the story. Rather then beat my brains out against what was really a very minor, very unnecessary part(I have it saved as 'Gratuitis Sex Scene' on computer actually), I cut it. And was actually very proud of myself for cutting a scene. I wouldn't post it on FF net, both because it is out of character for what I have posted up there, and because I wasn't sure if it would offend someone. I don't feel that it is actually explicit enough for a rating of 'M' but it is definitely on that end of the 'T' spectrum.


End file.
